Talk:India/@comment-27510151-20170929225705
General order #9 -------- The Republic rejoices! The IAF has secured the Republic a complete Victory against Singapore! The heros that took part in the war has finally returned home after a long campaign. The streets of Necropolis is filled with crwods of people, celebrating the soldiers return. A large military parade is begin held for the returning heros, where they proudly show the nation what it's soldiers are made of. War loot and prisoners are also put on display to the cheering crowds of people, and the president will also begin his victory speech. As the president begins his speech, it is broadcasted over the entire nation, and to the brave troops on patrol in the Indian Ocean, and to the men on patrol in the cold mountains, and to all men on duty. "My people, it has been a long war, it has been a hard war. During this conflict we put much on stake, as the future of power in the Indian Ocean was at stake. Our brave soldiers in the IAF has given us a victory, but not just any victory, they have given us a victory that has granted us a bright future as a global power!. We have secured the Indian Ocean, by removing one of our biggest rivals. We have gained new territories, in Africa and in Asia. Our nation now spans 2 continents, with access to the pacific and Atlantic. We have gained new technology, and learned new tactics. We have taken our fate into, our own, hands! as we have entered the stage as a global power, that project its power over Multirole Oceans and contingents. We have done all of this on our own, and made a true Indian victory. The soldiers and sailors and airmen that has served us in this conflict, had my deepest respect and gratitude, and I wish you all a long and happy life, and after life. May our global be eternal! And may the sun forever shine on us! And may Mortis guide us into a new future!". As the president finishes his speech, the national anthem begins to be played and sung, as the whole nation stands proud like never before.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8yMvU73Wr7Q -------- With new territory under the control of the republic, the militia system will begin to be activated in the new provinces. The new lands will also be added to the Mumbai council. New black pyramids will also begin construction, as Necroposter priests has begun to move into the new lands. -------- Many of the forces that participated in the war has returned home, but a legion sized force with 3 armored divisions and 6 fighters squadrons, 3 bomber squadrons and 3 attacker squadrons (24 planes each) will be permanently deployed to Singapore, with a similar sized force begin deployed to the African territories and fictional continent territory. -------- Due to a new economy, with practically all new territories begin mostly un damaged by the war. The nation can now enjoy a large boost to the economy. A total of 4 legions will be recruited from the new territories, with 1500 Arjun 2A1's, 400 Panthers, 300 Broadswords, 20 Surya ICBM's, 400 Falcons, 100 early warring aircraft and 600 Vajra-T's will begin to be produced (2 weeks for the soldiers, 3 weeks for the mechanical stuff). The military budget will also be raised from 77 billion to 90 billion USD. -------- Many new factories will begin construction in the new territories, and a toll will be put on unfriendly nations ships that travels through early Singaporean waters that now are Indian. Large architectural complexes will be considered in Africa and the new continent, that will provide food for the growing population.